I'm Not Afraid (Jelsa fic)
by frozentimelordhearts
Summary: When Elsa takes a visit to her Ice Castle to get away from it all, she ends up reuniting with an old childhood friend, but things take a turn for the worse. Will Elsa be able to control her kingdom and protect those she loves?
1. Reunited

Bare with me guys! First fan fic I've written, I hope you like it!

* * *

"I thought we where through with the secrets Elsa! I thought we where going to be open with each other!" The younger girls trembling form stood only a few feet away form the older girl. Elsa hated when they fought, but lately, Anna has been more on edge, ready to blow at any waking moment. Yesterday she was yelling about how Elsa never shares the special chocolates the cooks only make once a month. It's always stupid trivial things. Anna tried talking to her sister, but Anna simply brushed her off with lame excuses like 'I just didn't get a lot of sleep' or 'me and Kristoff are just fighting' but Elsa knew her sister better.

* * *

Todays fight finally brought out the truth though. Elsa's duties as queen required all of her attention and devotion, even if the tasks at hand where questionable ones. Elsa had been hiding a major secret from her sister.

It's been roughly a year since the winter incident. Since Elsa lost control of her powers, since Hans tried to kill Anna and her and take over Arendelle. Now, the Southern Isles where finally holding a trial to sentence Hans. Being the main victim of the situation, they asked Elsa to make an appearance at the trial, and even against her best judgment, as queen, she reluctantly agreed.

Not a lot of people where informed of this decision. A few of the higher up in Arendelles ruling and Kristoff, the Arendelle ice master. They had become close friends since the incident, and Elsa felt she could trust him, plus it was nice to have someone to talk to.

Apparently Anna knows how to break him, cause here we are now. Getting yelled at by Anna, red in the face and crying.

"Anna, please." Elsa pleaded, a tear streaking down her face. "I was going to tell you, I swear it."

Annas eyes where glistening, a new wave of sobs breaking through.

"And when was that going to be? Huh? The day you left?" She threw her hands up dramatically. "What if it's some sort of trap, what if Hans escapes and tries to kill you again? Elsa, please! I can't lose you!" The younger girl was shaking with fear.

"Anna, I'm sorry." Elsa started towards Anna, but the younger sister backed up.

"I- I have to go.." Anna trailed off, as she turned on her heel, heading down the hallway, leaving Elsa alone in the sad silence.

She let out a deep sigh, falling back into one of the chairs littering the room, letting her head fall back, staring blankly at the ceiling.  
"This chair sucks." She mumbled under her breath.

After a few minutes of lonely silence, a servant popped her head through the window.

"Ma'am, is everything alright?" She questioned.

"Yea," She started. "Just thinking." The woman smiled at her.

"Well, surely there is a better chair in this palace, rather than one of those lumpy ones." She teased. Elsa smiled, standing up and smoothening out her dress.

I guess you make a valid point, I guess I can just go to…" She trailed off.

Palace.

This thought had not occurred to her in months. Her ice palace, empty and secluded on the North Mountain, was just full of thinking space. Lately, she hadn't had much time to go and visit it, but maybe she can make an exception this one time.

"Go where, ma'am?" A voice asked. This broke Elsa from her concentration. She had been staring blankly at the floor without realizing it.

"Sorry," She smiled. "I'm taking a trip to the North Mountain."

This trip as no special feat for Elsa, for she had taken this trip dozens of times. She knew every little short cut and every secret. She even stops by Oaken on most of her trips, to check up on him and the family, and to give recent news on how the kingdom was running. Occasionally, Elsa would partake in the sauna. Despite her chilly traits, she actually quite enjoyed it.

The trip at this point only takes her an hour now, thanks to the summer weather making it clear and easy to maneuver around.

She finally reached the final cliff side before baking left to reach the stairs. She stopped and noticed that part of the wall was iced over. This was definitely strange, even for her. She decided it was just a freak thing, probably just a side effect of the swirling storm above her palace, that kept it standing in the non-cold seasons, much like Olafs personal flurry.

She started up the stairs, remembering the day she built them, slowly feeling every little detail she had put into them. Everything was just as she remembered, but she noticed something she couldn't ignore.

The palace doors where wide open.

Marshmallow rarely ever hides out in the castle anymore, usually free roaming the forest, or hanging out with Olaf.

The girl slowly approached the doors, ready to strike if needed.

"Hello?" Her voiced echoed through out the ice palace, ringing off of every possible surface.

Nothing.

Elsa walked further in, studying her surroundings. She reached the frozen fountain that lay between the huge set of stairs, when she noticed something standing at the top.

It was a staff, roughly as tall as Elsa. It came straight up, but then started to curve off into a sort of 'C' like from, with straight edges.

"This isn't funny, who's in here?" Elsa yelled, more demanding this time.

"Wow," A friendly voice called from nowhere. "has it been that long Elsa?"

Has it been that long? Who is this guy?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elsa stated flatly. She stood straight up, attempting to impose power. "Show yourself."

A gust of wind filled the room as a boy, seemingly around the age of 15ish floated out from behind the top of the staircase, grabbing his staff, and peaking where it once was held. He gave Elsa a grin, and then started laughing.

"How in the world did you do that?" Elsa demanded, frustrated at the boys insufferable nonsense. " And what could you possibly be laughing at?

"You!" He said, pointing a finger at Elsa.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Trying to be so tough!" He stopped laughing, and stood straight up. "Show yourself!" He spoke in a deep, joking voice, before turning to Elsa smiling from ear to ear, obviously pleased with his mock of her. When Elsa didn't react, his smile faltered a bit. "Do you really not remember me?" The boy asked. Elsa could tell he was for real this time, his eyes pleading with hers, attempting to rekindle some old memory that this boy was apparently part of.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't." She spoke softly. She truly felt bad that she didn't. This obviously meant a lot to the boy. Elsa was surprised she didn't though. If they have truly met before, he seems like someone that would be hard to forget. He had a young demeanor to him, but his eyes seemed to show otherwise. They where set deep, filled with a conflict of emotions from sorrow to joy kindness to sadness. His smile could light up a room though. It was genuine, like he actually enjoyed himself, just having a laugh, and playing around, no care in the world. His clothes where a bit older, those of poorer folk, but Elsa almost felt something strange, a sort of familiarity.

The boy jumped off his peak and again floated to the ground, walking slowly towards the girl.

"Elsa, it's me." His eyes again pleaded with her, attempting to strike some sort of recognition deep in her memories, and they did.

"That's impossible." Elsa whispered. Their was no way this could be the same boy from her past, the same boy that she remembered. There was now way this boy was-

"Jack Frost!" He interrupted her thoughts. "I tend to bend the impossible!" He gave her a wink, and jokingly bowed.

"But, but, you look the same, exactly the same." Elsa stammered out, still rattling the fact that this boy was the same Jack from her childhood.

"Still don't believe me, huh?" The girl shook her head in disbelief. "I know what will convince you then." He smirked, and flipped his staff around in his hands, creating a light swirl of snow around the room. He started to move his hands around in a circular fashion till the snow started to condense in the center of his motions. He moved his hand to reveal a snow bunny sitting in his other, sniffing his palm, while perking its ears up at the sudden attention it was receiving.

"Oh my god…" Elsa didn't know what to believe. He looks too much the same. It was impossible, yet here he was. He noticed the disbelief on her face.

"Like I said. Hi! Jack Frost. I bend the impossible."

* * *

So, leave a review?! Always open to criticism, good or bad! I'll try and update once every 2 days or so, depending on how the juices flow!


	2. Just A Dream

Hey guys! Get ready to explore Elsa and Jack's past...hopefully I did a good job!

* * *

"It's been at least 10 years Jack." Elsa whispered. She finally did remember the boy. Up till now, she had always assumed the memories where just dreams, lost in the schism of her mind between reality and imaginary, but now. Now she knew the truth.

* * *

Elsa was alone in her room, per the usual arrangement, but today was different. Today was Elsa's 12th birthday. The little girl knew she should've been excited, but without having her sister, Anna, around to spend it with, it just always seemed pointless. Her mom had visited her earlier in the day to wish her a happy birthday. She made Elsa's favorite breakfast, pancakes and read some of Elsa's favorite stories with her. It had been a few hours, and she knew her father would walk through the door any minute. He would've come up earlier, but running Arendelle is a tough job. He likes to tell Elsa about it, since she will be queen one day. How proud he is of her, and how he can't wait to see the day she takes the throne.

Elsa started to think maybe he wasn't coming, till the door swung open, and in came her dad, wheeling in a 3-pier cake. The dessert was beautiful. It was decorated in ice blue frosting, with 'Happy Birthday Elsa' written along each tier in a darker blue frosting. White delicate snowflakes littered the sides of the cake. Seeing the cake made Elsa feel less unsure about her powers. Normally she feared them, but this cake gave her hope that maybe one day she could create something just as beautiful with her gift. But this wasn't a gift. It was a curse, born with or not. Her memories came in to destroy and hopeful thoughts left.

Flashbacks to that night 3 years ago filled the girls vision.

No.

She can never use her powers again. The risk is too great. If she hurt anyone she loved again, she could never forgive herself.

Elsa and her father sat on her bed, eating cake while the king talked about his day, meetings about new laws, trading issues, general kingdom stuff. Elsa tried to seem excited about it, but her mindset was stuck on the fear of her powers.

"I'm full." Elsa mumbled flatly, barely audible.

The king rested his hand on his daughters shoulder, gently stroking it with his thumb. It gave Elsa a sense of security. It made her feel less alone.

"Are you sure, Elsa?" He started, coaxing the girl to turn and face him. "There's plenty to go around." He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but feel a bit happier. His smile had always been a sort of security blanket for her, knowing he was there to protect her. The sincerity and concern in his voice only made Elsa feel more guilty about not eating more of the gorgeous creation, but her apatite simply became non-existent.

"Yea, I'm sure." Elsa replied. Her father gave her a quick not. He stood up from Elsa's bed and turned around.

"I love you so much, Elsa." His voice broke a bit at the end. He bent down to embrace and pick up the girl.

"I love you too, daddy." She murmured in the crook of his neck.

"Happy birthday sweetie." He kissed the top of her head, setting her back down on the bed. He started out the door, wheeling the cake out with him. He gave Elsa one last glance, before gently shutting the door behind him.

Elsa was once again alone. Having nothing more to do, she started to get ready to go to bed, when a piece of paper slid out from under her door.

"Happy birthday Elsa!" Rang her sister's familiar voice through the door. She heard the patter of feet against floor as Anna made her way down the hall.

Elsa walked over and picked up the note. It held a crudely drawn cake filled with 12 candles. At the bottom was Anna's signature in sloppy crayon handwriting.

To: My Bestest buddy and sister Elsa!

I love you, happy birthday!

A tear rolled down her face, landing on the paper, staining the area around it. She leaned against her door and started to slide down to the ground, a familiar action for the young girl. She started to let it all come out as she sobbed into her knees, clutching Anna's note to her chest. She eventually cried herself to sleep, leaving her to the torment that was her mind.

Her dream started out harmless. Her and Anna where little again, playing in the empty hall, much like the night of the accident, but something felt off. Elsa felt a sense of being watched, she looked over her shoulder, to see nothing but empty space. She ignored it and kept playing with Anna. They where in the middle of building the snowman the liked to call Olaf. They had built him hundreds of times, but the smile on Anna's face was worth every moment of it. Elsa would grab Olaf's stick arms, moving them around, saying Olaf's signature phrase.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa giggled out, as Anna ran over and gave the snowman a hug. Anna released the snowman and gave a tight hug to Elsa.

"I love you, Elsa!"

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa replied. Smiling ear to ear, she missed her sister's warmth, the loving embrace. She missed it so much over the past 4 years. They where still hugging when things started to go wrong, suddenly Anna's body turned ice cold, and went limp. Elsa looked down and saw all of Anna's her had turned white.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed, trying to wake up the girl.

"Anna, it's me, wake up! Anna? Please wake up!" Elsa pleaded, but there was no response from the sister. Elsa tried to scream for her parents, but she could no longer form sounds. She heard a deep laughter coming from all around her as Anna's from turned into black dust in her lap. Elsa desperately tried to gather it but it all blew away in the wind.

"Give into the fear!" A voice yelled. Her powers took over, causing a swirling blizzard to rage all around her, freezing the empty hall completely. Then another voice broke through, a kinder voice.  
"It's just a dream!" It insisted. "Fight back, you can do it!" Elsa stood up, attempting to locate the source of either of the voices. She started to count to 10, attempting to calm down and relax, this was a technique her dad had showed her.

"1..2..3..4" The more evil voice shouted. "Give in!"

"5..6..7..8"

"That's it! You can do it!" The kinder voice yelled.

"9..10"

Elsa looked around her. The storm had stopped, and a silence filled the room. She was exhausted. Using her powers to that extent drained her. She felt dizzy, and passed out. As soon as her body hit the floor, she jolted awake into reality.

She woke with a start, bashing her head against the door behind her.

"Ow.." She mumbled, rubbing where her head made contact with the door.

"Crazy dream, huh?" Elsa looked up, standing no more than 3 feet in front of her was a boy who seemed around the age of 14. His hair was frost white, similar to Elsa's, but not trace of blonde. He was leaning onto a staff at his right side. He gave Elsa a smile and she could feel all her troubles melt away. It was filled with kindness and a warm welcome.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked the boy.

"Me? I'm Jack Frost. And what about you?" He requested.

"I'm Elsa." She spoke timidly. She was uncertain of how to react. He was definitely the voice form her dream. How did he do that? Why did he help her out?

He must have picked up on the worry on her face.

"It's ok, I only want to help you!" He insisted. Help? How could he possibly help _me_?

"Oh! Here, look." He walked over to Elsa's window. He breathed on it, leaving a huge smudge of moisture on the window, which immediately froze over. He started to trace out the outline of a bunny in the ice. After he completed the drawing, it started to sparkle, as if it was coming to life.

No, wait, it was.

The image of the bunny detached itself from the window, filling into a full out 3D rabbit, bouncing around on the air.

"See, we're alike, me and you." He held his hand out, giving that inviting smile. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He felt as cold as ice, but that didn't bother Elsa. That's how she felt most of the time. She actually liked the feel of it.

He raised his hands and a gust of wind blew the window open.

"Let's have some fun." He spoke with such enthusiasm, all Elsa could do was accept, and she was glad she did.

For the next few months, Jack visited every so often, usually in times when Elsa felt alone, or scared of her powers. Jack always helped her feel more confident about them, helping her control it, rather than fear it, and for a while, things where great. Till Jack never showed up again, and things got even harder. She started to lose the control she gained, and her fear only grew. Once her parents died, Elsa completely gave up, accepting defeat. Her fear had one. Everyone who ever helped her had left her, and the one person who wanted too needed to stay away for safety.

That's when Elsa truly felt alone.

* * *

So, what did you all think? I would appreciate reviews! Even if your telling me this sucks! I welcome it!

Also, I apologize if I take a bit for the next update, I'm still kind of figuring out where I wanna take the story, so I'm taking my time making sure I make the right calls!


	3. Reconnected

Hopefully this update is good enough for you guys!

* * *

Elsa couldn't control her emotions, she embraced Jack, squeezing him tight, letting everything go that was weighing her down, the fight with Anna, the pressures of running Arenedelle , and anything else she couldn't handle. She cried into the crook of his neck, while jack wrapped his arms around her. His cold presence made Elsa feel right at home.

Elsa attempted to speak though tears.

"Jack, why did you leave? You never came back!" She sobbed out

He spoke softly. "I'm sorry Elsa, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't. I had to stay away."

"But why? Jack, things got so much worse." Her voice faltered and she let out a fresh new wave of sobs. She hated breaking down like this, but it was nice to just let everything go.

"If I stayed," He stopped.

"If you stayed, what?" I asked him, pulling out of the embrace now, wiping the streaks from my tears off of my face.

"Elsa, You don't understand how much power you had, how much you have. Me and you in the same place was dangerous, I couldn't come back till you had a better control over them." All Elsa could do was stare blankly.

"Jack, why was it dangerous?" She inquired.

Het let out a deep sigh. "Elsa, these powers, they come with a risk, a risk I've come close to many times." He stopped, looking around the ice palace. "If we push too hard, if we do too much, these powers, they will burn us out, and we will die."

"Die?" Elsa muttered to herself. That's impossible. "That's impossible, last year, I mean, when the coronation incident happened, I completely let loose, and nothing happened."

Jack chuckled a bit. "That's because you didn't use your powers for however many years, all you did was let all that pent up energy go."

Elsa pondered the thought for a second, and she realized he was right. There where times over the past year where Elsa had used her powers for extended periods of times, and after wards she always felt drained of life.

"But why did you have to go?! You could have told me Jack! You could have helped me!" Her voice broke, and she started to cry into her hands. "You where my only friend." She whispered.

A tear made it's way down Jack's face. "Elsa, for me to have been around you while you where so young, would have been dangerous. Being together, it draws out the potential of our powers, and being so young, your limit was way too low."

"What about now? I can handle it now, right?" Elsa asked hopefully.

Jack smiled from ear to ear. "I've missed you Elsa, and I'm not going to leave you again." He walked over and embraced her, swinging her around in his arms. Elsa couldn't help but hug back and giggle from joy.

The next few hours where some of the best of Elsa's life, Jack and her where just talking catching up on what's been happening the past few years. She talked about what happened at the coronation, building the ice castle, the incident with Anna freezing. She started to tear up a bit at that part. Jack wrapped a comforting arm her shoulder and she leaned into it, resting her head on Jack's shoulder.

They where siting on the balcony of her ice palace, watching the sunset. The sight was beautiful, and Elsa couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there Elsa, when your parents died." Jack spoke quietly, looking in direction opposite of her.

"You're here now Jack, that's all that matters." Jack looked back over to her, and Elsa gave him a wide smile, letting him know how sincere she was, how happy she was that her friend was back. He smiled back at her, and Elsa felt like she could have stayed in that moment forever.

"I'll have to be leaving soon, it's getting pretty late, and I do have a kingdom to run." Elsa stated, rather sadly.

Jack nodded his head, but Elsa still had one more question to ask him.

"Where did you go?" She started. "I mean, when you never came back? What have you been doing all this time?" She inquired.

"I've been traveling!" He started, "I'm not the only spirit that's out there."

"Wait, spirit?" Elsa didn't know what he meant.

"Elsa, I'm the spirit of winter, and there's others like me." He said. His smile broke.

"Jack, what's wrong?" She wanted to help him, seeing him look so sad wasn't right, he always way too happy.

"Listen, you should get back to Arendelle, people are going to wonder where you ran off to."

"I guess you're right." She spoke distantly.

The two hugged goodbye, and Elsa made Jack promise to come and visit the castle sometime, she'd love for him to meet Anna. He brushed her off though. Saying that 'other people have a hard time seeing him for who he is.' It hurt Elsa a bit, but she acted like it was ok though, smiling. She told Jack to meet her up here at the palace again in a few days. They hugged goodbye, and Elsa started back to the kingdom.

Elsa arrived back at around an hour later. She was walking up to the front gates when she heard a voice call out to her from behind.

"Elsa! Hey! Wait up!" It was Kristoff.

She turned on her heel, she wasn't happy that he blabbed to Anna about the Hans thing.

"What do you want, Kristoff?" She snapped, a bit harsher than she intended, but she didn't care.

"I'm sorry about telling Anna, Elsa, but you guys needed to talk about this! It would kill her if you left without even telling her!" He persuaded. Elsa knew he was right, but she was still angry.

"That wasn't your choice to make Kristoff," She sighed. "But you're right. I'm going to go find her now, I hope she isn't too upset after our fight."

"Last time I saw her, she was in her room. She was crying Elsa." Elsa felt like crap now, she had successfully made her sister cry for the billionth time in their life.

"Thanks." She said flatly. She turned and started towards the castle gates.

She wondered around the halls, trying to find the right words to say, till eventually she decided to just go spur of the moment. She found her was towards Anna's room, knocking softly on her door.

"Anna, it's me Elsa." Now answer. "Please, can I come in, I just want to talk." She went to knock again, when the door swung open slowly. Anna was making her way back to her bed.

"What do you want, Elsa?" Her sister snapped.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the trial, but I didn't want to hurt you."

Anna let out a sarcastic laugh. "Hurt me? Not telling me is _exactly_ the thing that did."

Elsa walked over to her sister. This whole thing made her feel horrible. They had finally been living normal lives, and here Elsa was, lying to her, shutting her out again.

"I was just trying to protect you." She whispered.

"And look how well that worked last time!" Anna yelled, a bit harsh. Elsa lowered her head. staring at the carpet, trying to avoid Anna's sharp gaze. She heard Anna sigh and shuffle over. She wrapped her arms around Elsa.

"It's ok Elsa, just please, next time talk to me about this." She reassured. Elsa simply shook her head, and embraced Anna back. The younger sister pulled back.

"So, let's talk. Tell me about the trial." Anna stated.

They talked for around an hour about what was going to happen. Hans was getting charged with attempted murder and treason. His sentence was going to probably come out to be life in prison, but depending on the mood set of the jury, he may get charged to death.

Anna looked pleased with that info. "Good." She said flatly.

Elsa thought about this. She would never ever wish death upon anyone, but Hans.

If it happens, it happens, if not, then at least he'll suffer in prison. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it.

After that discussion, Anna decided to get some sleep, and Elsa agreed. She was exhausted after this long day.

Elsa made her way to her bedroom. She did a quick change into her sleeping attire. She lied down in the bed, smiling. For once, everything was going right. Her and sister where on good terms again, her childhood friend was back, and nothing could bring her down.

Elsa's grin faltered. Something felt wrong. She bolted up right, noticing a strange, person shaped shadow on her wall.

Then came a smooth, commanding, yet familiar voice, lulling her into sleep.

"Give in to the fear, Elsa. Give in."

* * *

I think the first two where better, but, I don't know unless you guys leave reviews!


	4. Fear

Hopefully the pace here isn't too slow, but I won't know unless you tell me!

* * *

Right on cue, her body gave into the command, and her head fell right to her pillow, falling unconscious no more than a second later.

Her vision was filled with images she could never forget: A raging storm in the middle of the ocean, capping over a large ship. Elsa swore she could recognize it.

Then it hit her. She tried to form words, she tried to scream out from where ever she was, but nothing came out. The image she was viewing was her parent's death.

The scene shifted to their funeral. Anna was standing between two large gravestones, almost twice her size. Elsa hadn't attended the funeral, but made her way to the gravesite that night to mourn by herself. Seeing Anna broke her hearts. She had never seen the girl so sad in her life. Anna was always bubbly, outgoing, loud, and talkative. Here, she never looked up from the ground once, tears streaming down her face like on a window during a storm.

Elsa started cry, she hadn't even noticed that her dream graced her with a physical form. She was in the back of crowd. She felt heavy, though, and she couldn't move.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered through sobs. "I was supposed to hide it, and I failed." She knew her parents couldn't here her, and she knew this was a dream, but she will never remove the guilt that has weighed her down since that horrendous day. Elsa was glad that Arrendelle had accepted her powers, hell, she was glad that it all brought her closet to Anna, but that's not what her parents wanted.

All Elsa could say, the night she visited their graves, was how sorry she was. How much she missed them. How much she needed them. She was clueless in this world, and they where her guides. After that, she was left to fend for herself.

The scene shifted again, for the final time. Something felt different this time. Elsa was walking into her ice castle, but it felt like the first time. Her mind was full of amazement at the beautiful design, but determination pumped through her. She started forward till she heard a familiar voice.

"Anna?" Someone asked. Wait, no. Not someone, it was Elsa. Elsa looked down and recognized the clothes she was wearing. They weren't hers, but they where Anna's. Elsa was in Anna's body, the day Elsa struck her in the heart.

This scene was all too familiar to Elsa, in fact, it was a common nightmare of her, except in the dream version, there was no Kristoff or Olaf to help Anna. In her version, Anna would freeze right there and then. Elsa's dream would fall apart at this point, everything going black, Elsa attempting to reach out to her sisters icy form, but always getting cut short right before contact.

Being in Anna's point of view made Elsa feel even worse. She was feeling all the hope, all the excitement, and all the joy and understanding her sister felt that day. If only Elsa had realized that Anna could have helped her, maybe what happened wouldn't have happened. Being struck by her self in her sister's form crushed her all over again.

It hurt. It hurt a lot, Elsa didn't know how much her sister was hiding the pain, just so she wouldn't worry her, and all just so she could help her. Elsa was ready to give up. The emotions she was feeling, the physical pain this was all having on her heart. Then she woke up.

She bolted up right, shaking, and sweating right through the fabric of her sleepwear.

"Bad dream?"

Elsa's instincts kicked in, first, covering herself with the blankets, and secondly, rising up a hand incase any defense was necessary. She lowered her hand when she saw the source of the voice.

"Jack?!" She half yelled, half whispered. "What are you-" She froze, she looked down and realized she had dropped her blanket in her surprise, and a blush crept up her face. Her nightwear was practically see-through, clinging to her sweating form. Jack turned his head away. "I'm not looking, I swear!" He rushed out, Elsa noticed the crack of a grin on the corner of his mouth. She quickly covered herself again, then, used her powers to form a quick set of clothes. Nothing she hadn't done in a hurry before.

"Ok, you can look." She spoke lightly, embarrassed at what just transpired. Jack head turned back, and he was grinning wide.

"What?" Elsa asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, just nothing!" He said, slightly laughing to himself.

"You know, I could have my guards come and take you away." She said sternly.

"Good luck with that, snow queen." He winked at her, and Elsa couldn't help but loosen up a bit. Jack was always so full of fun, joking around about everything he could.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, she was glad he was here with her though. It was nice to not be alone, especially after that dream.

"I sensed something was wrong." He shot her a concerned look, as if to say 'I know something is wrong, talk about it?' Elsa shook her head, confirming what Jack had thought.

"I was up at the palace, and I sensed a temperature drop. This room, dropped 50 degrees in a minute span." He walked over to her bedside, sitting down next to her. He grabbed Elsa's hands in his, and squeezed tight. "Are you ok?"

Elsa was ready to break down again, crying into his chest, but she didn't want to burden him again, after doing that exact thing earlier.

"It..It was just a bad nightmare." She whispered, dropping her gaze. Jack squeezed her hands tighter. The presence of another person helped her calm down.

Jack stood up from the bed, and pulled Elsa along with her.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Jack rushed out excitedly. He lifted a hand, and Elsa felt the wind in the room start to swirl around.

"Jack, are you sure this is safe? I mean, I was little the last time we did this, are you going to be able to hold me?" Elsa was concerned, sure, she was excited, but she couldn't control wind like Jack.

"I swear it, I will never let you fall." He shot her a smile, before grabbing her hand, gesturing the window open, and jumping out, pulling her along behind him.

The wind caught them immediately, and they where off. Elsa was holding onto Jack's hand only, but it was enough. She actually felt safe, and free. They got higher and higher till the castle and Fjord where just tiny ants. It was freezing up in the sky this high, but for obvious reasons, Elsa couldn't have been more comfortable.

"How's it hanging?" Jack shouted down to her. She couldn't help but laugh at his dorky pun.

"I'm doing great!" Elsa replied, and that couldn't have been more genuine and true.

Jack continued to guide them till they where approaching a large cliff side. He shot them straight up till they reached the top. The sight was beautiful. The moonlight lit the area in a gorgeous silvery tone, shining through the trees onto the flowers below them. Elsa and Jack gently glided down, landing right it in the middle of it all.

"Jack, this, this is beautiful." She was spinning around trying to take it all in, but it was just too much. She was smiling wide, and Jack was too. He noticed her, and he smiled even wider. Elsa blushed a bit.

"I'm glad you like it." He walked over to her, taking her hands in his.

"I'm jealous."

"Why's that?"

"How come you get to fly!" She jokingly yelled. Jack started to laugh too, before setting his gaze on Elsa again. Elsa stared right back at him. His eyes, like hers, where ice blue, which for Elsa, felt like home. Elsa was never much for the romantic type, but something about this setting, something about Jack, it all just felt right. Like the universe was explicitly working on her trying show her how perfect this just was, and she had to give in to the temptation. She closed her eyes and moved her head in, meeting Jacks lips, at first, he seemed stunned, but gave in and kissed back, leaving a cold feeling. Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist, and she couldn't help but do the same back. She felt the temperature drop, causing her to open her eyes. She pulled back, and looked up. Above the two, was their own flurry of clouds and snow, falling down upon them. Jack glanced up, checking it out for himself, he met Elsa's gaze again, smiling, and blushing, and Elsa felt her cheeks glow even redder than before. They both laughed, and embraced tight. The moment was perfect, no sound at all, just the two of them. She could feel Jack's heart beat, and it made her feel safe, protected, and right at home.

"Elsa, I haven't been fully honest with you." Jack confessed. Elsa started to worry. She stepped back a bit. Usually someone not being honest with her didn't end well.

"The reason I came back, the reason I'm here. Well, do you remember the night I first met you? When you had that nightmare?" He reminded her. Elsa shook her head yes. How could she forget?

"The reason you had that nightmare. The reason you had the nightmare tonight, it was caused by a dark spirit, a very old, dangerous spirit." He looked a spot over Elsa's shoulder. Something was very wrong, more than just nightmares.

"Who Jack?" Elsa inquired.

"His name is Pitch Black." The scene seemed to darken at the mention of the name. "He represents fear, he- he basically stands for everything scary, trying to take down any form of hope that is conjured by anyone." Jack started speaking with his hands, clearly this was a heated topic.

"Jack, why is he here?" Jack dropped his gaze.

"Jack," She started, more sternly. "Why is Pitch here?" She insisted

"He wants to take down Arendelle."

"What? That's crazy! There is no way he could be any match for either of us, especially not combined!" Elsa rushed out, dead set on the fact.

"H doesn't need to be more powerful, he already has everything he needs."

"And what could that possibly be?" She asked.

"Elsa, your people, the people of Arendelle, they may have accepted your powers, but what's the one thing that could change all of that?"

Elsa didn't need an answer. She already knew, and it was something she was afraid of since last year.

Fear.

* * *

Man, bringing Pitch in here, what trouble is that going to stir up? Anyways, reviews, thoughts, opinions?


	5. Lonely

Hey guys! Hopefully this isn't too slow, just trying to build Elsa and Jack's relationship more! leave reviews!

* * *

The next morning was a blur for Elsa. She entered into an autopilot, letting her body go about its daily routines while Elsa was left alone in her head with her thoughts. After learning the new information about Pitch last night, Jack had taken her home right away, she really needed that sleep, but even so, she still couldn't think of any solutions. She finally snapped back into reality during breakfast with Anna. Anna was in the middle of telling a story about Kristoff.

"-Right as Sven barges in their sled," She snorted, trying to compose her laughter. "Which destroys his new sled!" Anna was practically dying. She probably would have fell over if not for noticing that Elsa really didn't show any interest in her story. Her smile melted.

"Elsa, are you ok?" She asked gently. Elsa felt bad. Lately, Anna has been a bit more careful with how and what she says, ever since they fought. Elsa didn't know why Anna insisted on taking the blame for everything when clearly it was Elsa's, but Elsa new better than to try and reason with girl. Anna has this complex that Elsa could never do any wrong.

"Yea," Elsa mumbled, a bit quitter and hoarser than she intended. She hadn't spoken all morning, so her voice had not been used yet. "I just have a lot of things to think about right now."

"Like what?" Anna requested, with the face of a curious puppy.

Elsa wasn't sure if she should tell Anna. Lately, every fight has been about Elsa not being honest with her sister, so maybe for once she should. Maybe Anna could help her. She couldn't give away everything though, not yet. Especially not Jack.

"Anna, do you think the people of Arendelle.." She trailed, suddenly, the window overlooking the table seemed very interesting.

"Go on" Anna persuaded. Elsa let out a deep sigh.

"Do you think they are afraid of me?"

This really caught Anna off guard. As soon as the words left my mouth, she practically choked on her breakfast.

"Are you nuts?!" She attempted to yell in a strained voice. Elsa, once again, found interest elsewhere, as long as it wasn't Anna's face. She heard her sister's chair screech, and the patter of feet around the table. Out of nowhere, she felt warm hands wrap around her, and her sisters chin rest on her shoulder.

"Elsa, your people love you. They don't fear you, they respect you." She hugged tighter.

"How can you be so certain Anna? I froze the whole kingdom! Who's to say they don't pretend to like me out of there fear something like that may occur again?" Elsa turned her head to face her sisters. Elsa must have had on a pretty sad face, because Anna's eyes started to water.

"Elsa, please don't say these things. I don't know why you can't accept that people _do _forgive you and want you to rule them. Can't you just see that?" Anna hugged her sister tighter, and Elsa couldn't help but feel better. Maybe she was silly, and she's just losing it. She hugged Anna back and kissed her on her temple.

"Your right, I'm just crazy. Thank you." She pulled back and smiled. Anna smiled back.

"Good! Well, I have to go. Kristoff and I are meeting up to ice skate. You should join us if you have time!" She yelled as she ran out the door and the down the hall.

Elsa smiled to herself, Anna was right, her people aren't afraid, but a little voice in the back of her head made a quick appearance to put Elsa on edge. 'Aren't afraid yet'.

Elsa decided that right now, the privacy of her room might give her some comfort and ease her worries.

She walked through the threshold of the door, to find Jack lying on her bed, tossing around a snowball.

"Hey!" She shouted at him. "You better not get that on my bed!" She couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Jack sat up, and threw the ball at Elsa, she prepared for impact, but it never came. She looked up and it was frozen mid-air in front of Elsa. Jack waved a hand, and it puffed into white powder and rained down on the floor. He gave Elsa a wink.

"I would never throw a snow-ball at my snow-queen! Unless of course it was a snowball fight, then no mercy there!" He got up and ran over to hug Elsa. She hugged him right back. She suddenly realized the fact that Jack was in the castle. She pulled back.

"Jack, what are you doing here? This is dangerous! If the staff, or anyone finds out that I'm secretly running around with some strange boy who's not from around here, questions are going to be asked!"

As if on cue, one of the cleaning ladies walked in.

"Ah, Queen Elsa! Any laundry you need done?" She asked. Elsa was confused. She wasn't at all asking about Jack, who was literally 5 feet in front of her.

"Uh, yea. Yes, I have a pile of clothes in the corner." She pointed to the corner, still baffled at what was happening, She looked over at Jack, but he was strafing downwards. The lady started towards the corner, and Elsa realized she was heading straight for Jack. She almost formed a word when she passed right through Jack. What? Did she see that right? She bit her tongue, waiting for the lady to leave. Once she did, Elsa shut the door, and turned her attention to Jack.

"Jack, why did she pass through you?"

No answer.

"Jack, why the hell couldn't she see you?" Oh god, Elsa thought, she hoped she wasn't just crazy.

"Look, Elsa. When I said people had a hard time seeing me for who I really am, I was being literal." He stared right in the eyes, and Elsa could see all the loneliness and sadness.

"No one can see you?" She finally figured out.

"Well, no one, but you." He smiled weakly. Elsa still couldn't comprehend this, so she simply walked over to him and gave him a tight hug. It was surprisingly warm, like home. She ran her hand up and down his back, hoping to reassure him and make him feel better.

"Jack, how long?"

"As long as I can remember being Jack Frost." He stated. He didn't seem too distraught over it, but Elsa could still detect a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Why can I see you?" Elsa asked, curious as to why she was the one being who could see Jack.

"I'm not sure honestly, maybe because you have powers." He pulled back out of the hug, and put his hands on Elsa's shoulder.

"Look, I've come to terms with the issue, and it really isn't a big deal, I mean, all the other spirits can see me! Like North, Bunny, Sandman-"

"Wait, who?" Elsa inquired.

"It's besides the point. All you need to know is that I am ok." He flashed one more smile. Elsa knew that expression. It's the one she saw in every mirror she looked in, one that some of the loneliest people wear.

"C'mon." Elsa said, holding out her hand.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked. Grabbing Elsa's out stretched hand.

"A walk." She grinned as she led him out of the room and down the hall. Elsa had taken many good walks around the castle, trying to find the best route. She was about to take Jack down that one. It was full of awesome artifacts and paintings, and beautiful views of the outside world. Jack didn't seem all that into it, but did smile every now and then, and it made Elsa feel better knowing he was at least a little happier.

"Right up here is my favorite painting. It's one of Joan of Arc." Elsa informed Jack, pointing to her favorite image on the wall. Something about it just drew her to it.

"Ya, I think I've heard that story, she was burned right? Accused of witch craft?' Jack recalled, studying the painting.

'Wow' Elsa thought, 'Good thing I wasn't around back then.'

Jack broke the silence. "Thank you." He turned to face her.

Elsa smiled. "Not an issue, glad to share my detour with someone else!" Elsa was genuine. She would have loved to show this to Anna, but sometimes she felt like she was a burden to her sister. Even after a year, she still felt like she didn't deserve Anna's love, after all those years.

"That's not what I meant." He looked like he was searching for a word to say. He sighed deeply.

"Well, what do you mean?" Elsa questioned. She inched towards him, and took his hands in hers.

"Elsa, I was so alone, for so many years. When I first meet you, it was so great to meet someone like me."

Elsa squeezed his hands.

Jack inhaled. "Thank you for making me feel, not so alone." He looked up at Elsa, and his usually, deep set, old looking eyes, now had a gleam of hope, and fun, and a look of longing. Elsa started to lean in till something interrupted the pair.

"Elsa!" Her sister's voice called down the hall.

"Crap, it's Anna!" Elsa loudly whispered to Jack. He gave her a grin.

"I should probably head out anyways, I've been redecorating your castle!"

"Wait, you're what?!'

He winked at her. "See ya later snow queen." He headed out the doorway, not worried about being seen for obvious reasons. Anna slid right around the corner as soon as Jack was out of sight.

Anna started to talk, but then started giggling like crazy.

Elsa smiled at the goofiness of her sister.

"What's so funny sis?"

Anna was still giggling though, and Elsa almost started laughing with her.

She finally caught her breath, and spoke in a little kid voice.

"Wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

So, thoughts, opinions?! I don't know if you don't leave a review! Please?


End file.
